


Train of Thought

by chaoticeris



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Spiderman AU I guess, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticeris/pseuds/chaoticeris
Summary: Michael meets spiderman in the rain.





	Train of Thought

“Holy shit…” Michael breathed, his breathing finally slowing down somewhat, “you saved me...” 

Spider Jeremy laughed lightly, “yeah, that’s my job” He set Michael down on the harsh pavement and quickly webbed away into the alleyway to avoid recognition.

“Wait!” Michael called out, “let me repay you!”

Jeremy swallows hard, he doesn’t want Michael to find out who he is. They’ve been friends for what, 12 years now? Michael will 100% recognize him from his voice or the shape of his body or—

“Hello?” Michal glances into the dark alleys around him, seemingly disappointed, “Guess he’s not here”

Spiderman slowly lowers himself until he’s hanging upside down behind his best friend. 

“Boo” Jeremy said softly as Michael turns around to see him. Instantly, Michael’s face lights up in the most dazzling grin and Jeremy can hear his own heartbeat speed up surpassing probably lightning. He’d be surprised if Michael couldn’t hear it. 

Michael’s hands start moving up towards his face, landing on either side of his head. Jeremy feels a jolt of alarm as he realizes what Michael is trying to do. He jerks back, out of Michael’s reach. Michael looks almost hurt, 

“Do you trust me?”

Jeremy takes a deep breath. Of course he does. Of course he trusts Michael, his best friend, his only friend. He’d trust him with his life, but right now, he’s Spiderman, not Jeremy. He thinks of Michael, all of the times he’s sat beside him at lunch, listening to him go on and on about Spiderman this and Spiderman that. He remembers the glint in his eyes and the smile on his face as he regales him with one of Spiderman’s latest adventures. It doesn’t even matter if it’s horribly inaccurate. It’s how he says it that makes Jeremy think, ‘there is no way in hell Michael would ever betray me or Spiderman.’ 

With this knowledge in mind, he relaxes back into Michael’s touch, his face calmly in between his hands. Michael lets out a soft smile before reaching under his mask and pulling it down from his lips. Jeremy’s lips are thin with anticipation. He knows what is going to happen next and he’s scared. Scared that Michael might realize something that would clue him in. Scared that he’s about to kiss his best friend. Scared that he might cement something he’s though about for a while now, but Michael will still have no clue. 

He can feel Michael’s breath on his lips and can see Michael’s face get closer to his own. Within an instant they are touching, Michael’s lips on his own, in the pouring rain, with no thought or care whatsoever. Jeremy’s mind clears completely. This is what he’s wanted. He just didn’t know it yet. 

The kiss is over way too soon for the either of them, but Michael gets a little self conscious about the fact he kissed Spiderman. 

“Um, sorry,, about that, I just uh sorta-“ he spluttered out, stumbling on his words and taking a step back, “I don’t know if you uh are into men or anything but uh sorry yeah sorry”

“Dude” Jeremy said, as he pulled his mask back over his face, “If I was against it I would have said something.” 

“Oh” Michael said, looking back up to see Spiderman flying away on his web shooters, off to rescue another part of the city. Michael smiled and put his hand to his lips. Who knew Spiderman was gay? Michael blushed a little harder and pressed his hand more firmly into his lips. Spiderman’s lips were chapped, bitten from constant worry and neglected from lack of chap stick. He seemed like he was really nervous, all the time, but in the times that it mattered, he was able to save the day. Like the time Jeremy threw him a one man surprise birthday party or bought him tickets to his favorite band. Like how Jeremy couldn’t talk to the girl he liked, but could order for him at McDonalds when his nerves got to be too much. Like How Jeremy constantly told him about the dangers of being outside alone in the city, but would walk him back home if he stayed over a little too long. 

Oh.

Jeremy never used chap stick. “It’s too girly” he had told Michael. He bit his lips before going to turn in a test or just from seeing Christine in the halls. But there was no way that Jeremy Heere, Michael’s best friend, could be spider man and not tell him. Especially not tell him. They shared everything together, whether it be the disappointment of a failed test or simply ice cream. He’d tell him if he was Spiderman, right? Still, the evidence was a little hard to deny… He thought back to the time he told Jeremy he was going to get a job photographing Spiderman. 

“Absolutely not.” Jeremy had said, “you could get killed!” 

How would Jeremy know the dangers of photographing Spiderman, unless he was spider man??? No, it was too loosely based. He needed some hard evidence. He’d keep an eye on him at school and out of school. See if anything was off; see if those sick days were actually sick days. 

He should’ve given Spiderman a hickey. Then he’d have known for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely know this has been done before, but inspiration comes to me in very minute ways. 
> 
> I wrote this pretty early in the morning/late at night so forgive me if it is,,, choppy..
> 
> P sure the original spiderman au was created by slaygoldponyboy on tumblr but I know basically nothing about it sorr
> 
> Title from Mother Mother's song, Train of Thought
> 
> also, I'd like to say that my computer crashed on me before I had saved any of this but that auto reboot function or whatever saved my life because it restored the entire thing, but before I had edited it. Thank you, Apple.


End file.
